Spirit Quest
by Jet Taylor
Summary: Can Zeroyu beat Hades his own game?


Spirit Quest:Volume 1  
  
By:Jet Taylor  
  
Chaptor 1  
  
Once there was a young boy whose name was Zeroyu, he loved to use his imagination.  
  
He was a very strange kid he had pointy ears,deep green eyes,and was very strong.He  
  
was seperated from his parents at birth nobody knows how.He lived on a small beach  
  
with his foster parents.They weren`t very wealthy but,they got by just fine he sometimes   
  
wondered where his parents were but his theorys weren`t very accurate.one of them was that   
  
his parents were abducted by aleins another was that they were eaten by dinosaurs.  
  
Chaptor 2  
  
One day,He was swimming in the small lake his (FOSTER)parents owned when a small black stone  
  
appeared on the beach he really liked this stone,so he kept it.One night he was lying in bed   
  
holding the stone when all of the sudden the room he was in disapeared he found himself in what  
  
seemed to be a ritual temple.The Temple seemed to go on for ever on the walls were different dates   
  
going from 1b.c. to July 12, 600,000,004. he wondered what the dates meant but he could only   
  
guess.Finaly his curiosity overcame him and he touched the Date May 16,   
  
2034.before he knew it he was in a church.It seemed to be a Greek church luckily no one saw him  
  
apear out of no where.He studyed the church very carefully and found that this was a futuristic   
  
church.Out the windows he saw a monument of what seemed to be Zues the Greek God of Thunder.   
  
Then it hit him,I must of traveled in time.Then he thought did the whole country of America become  
  
Greek?He`d have to explore the land to find out.So he started walking to the door when someone   
  
Shouted,"Who stands before the mighty Athena God of Wisdom"Zeroyu looked up and saw the most beautiful   
  
Girl in history.(the future in this case)He was so shocked he could not say a word so she motioned him  
  
to sit down.He did as he was told then,She asked him,"are you the one called Zeroyu".Zeroyu answered  
  
"How do you know my name?she responded"I`m Athena God of Wisdom i know all about you and i will say   
  
your Future is quite impressing well,anyway to the point i`m supposed to take you to the temple o Hades  
  
a place where no one has survived.  
  
Chaptor 3  
  
Zeroyu was very confused and had many questions but,Athena just gave him a very heavy sword and told him  
  
that it was up to him he could change the past if he beat Hades at his own game he had the chance to find  
  
out where he came from,who his parents were and why was he so different from everyone else.Of course he was  
  
very excited to know that he could change the past so he excepted the quest not knowing the danger.The sword  
  
Athena gave him was The Sword of Wisdom handmade by Ares God of War.The sword would give him wisdom on his quest.  
  
The briefing was short Athena just told him to think before he acts and follow his heart that is the key to   
  
beating Hades.  
  
Chaptor 4  
  
After a bang Zeroyu found him self in a dark tunnel.There was only a spec of light at what seemed to be the end   
  
of the tunnel so he walked then all of the sudden he started sinking so he ran, and out of no where came a line of   
  
fire.The fire was very light almost completely white Zeroyu was terrifyed so he ran which did him no good.  
  
Again a line of fire burst out an inch from melting his head to a bloody pulp.Zeroyu cried in fear then he thought  
  
for a moment maybe if i find the pattern of the fire i could escape this tunnel of hot fire and sinking floors.  
  
so the next time he saw fire he counted to 4 and figured out that the fire comes at him every 4 seconds.  
  
so he took 4 forward steps and 1 back step every 4 seconds.After hours of walking in this pattern he got to the  
  
light at the end of the tunnel.There he found Athena.She congragulated him and gave him a shield of Lightning  
  
she said it would shield him from fear.  
  
Chaptor 5  
  
The next part of Zeroyu`s spirit quest was The River Of Doom.In this quest he must swim 1 mile through a slimy   
  
river filled with blood and moaning spirits with unfinished buisnuss.Again he took the outrageous challenge.  
  
Zeroyu didn`t know this but he had a rare disease called ConplazMex.The effects of this disease were short term  
  
phisical disabilities and the only way this would happen is if he swallowed the blood of a mortal. well Zeroyu doesn`t  
  
know this but,he`s an elf,he can`t die of old age.So Zeroyu dived into the River.after 3 seconds of swimming  
  
Zeroyu choked on blood of a mortal. He swam helplessly gasping for air, soon his own blood mixed into the blood   
  
Zeroyu didnt even notice he lost will in his legs he didn`t Know why but he sank and sank untill he gave up Hades had   
  
become victorious.This is what Zeroyu thought untill,He heard a voice the most beautiful voice possible the voice  
  
said,"SWIM!SWIM!SWIM!.Zeroyu felt so instrengthened by this voice he swam that mile so fast Hades fell out of his throne.  
  
Chaptor 6  
  
Athena appeared once again and gave him the Armor Of Strength.Athena said that the next obstical is the last.  
  
It could be the hardest or the easiest,Just use your heart it`ll show you the way.  
  
Chaptor 7  
  
Athena told Zeroyu to run as fast as he could and never look.So Zeroyu took off he ran FASTER than the wind.  
  
after a while he got to a Giant Serpent.The serpent attacked Zeroyu,so he put his sheild in front of him.  
  
The impact of the snake crushed Zeroyu`s shoulder.Then Zeroyu thinking fast sliced the snake`s head off   
  
and,again took off He got to a dead end so he decided to aid his shattered shoulder.After a while he still didn`t  
  
feel beeter about it,so he just left it alone.He was resting ,when a minotaur appeared out of no where this  
  
specific minotaur was very fast so it rammed Zeroyu in the chest stopping him from breathing Zeroyu threw up  
  
blood and cryed in pain at an instant the minotaur jabbed Zeroyu`s leg leaving a Bloody couge.Then Zeroyu grew courage,  
  
picked up his sword,and peirced the beast`s heart.Zeroyu delighted with his victory hugged himself as hard as he could.  
  
At an instant Zeroyu found himself facing his mother on Mt.Olympus!TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
